


Dear Evan Hansen One Shots

by Fandomnerdsarecool



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdsarecool/pseuds/Fandomnerdsarecool
Summary: This has a bit of a suicide trigger





	1. Evan Gives the Reader a Plant

-One day you’re just walking back home after school when

-A wild Evan Hansen appears

-He seems slightly nervous as he approaches you

-(Which even after a few weeks of dating is normal)

-You realize he’s hiding something behind his back

-He reveals it and shoves a potted plant towards you

-‘I saw it, and, and I thought it was pretty like you’

-That just makes you melt

-‘Thank you, I’ll try my best not to kill it’

-‘I, I, can take it back, if you don’t want it’

-This boy is so nervous about you not liking it

-‘No! I love it!’

-You take the plant and kiss his cheek

-Long story short you become plant parents


	2. My Ballerina (Connor)

The smell of sweat, hairspray, and worn down pointe shoes hit your nose as you walked into class. Quickly you took your sweatshirt off and slipped on your ballet slippers, leaving you in your leotard, tights, and sweatpants. The barre warm up was the same as usual so you pretty much breezed through it. After barre the groups split off to work on their own pieces, seeing that the performance was three months away. You happened to get the fallen angel solo, which meant you weren’t necessarily needed right now. So you stayed at the barre perfecting your technique. As you turned to do the other side, you saw a familiar face.

You signaled to your teaching that you would be stepping out for a minute and they nodded. You walked over to Connor and started speaking, “Is everything okay?”

He shook his head, “I’m sorry. I just needed to get out of my house.” You knew what that meant. He most likely had a fight with either his parents or Zoe. You took his hand and led him into the studio.

“Let me ask my teacher a question, I’ll be right back.” He nodded and sat down near your bag. Connor watched as you said something to who he assumed was your teacher. You teacher nodded and you walked back to him. “They said you are welcome to sit and watch, just try to stay out of the way.”

One of your friends came up to you, “Hey (y/n), time to get your tutu and pointe shoes on.” You nodded and they walked away.

“Can you hand me my bag and tutu? They’re right behind you,” You asked Connor. He nodded and reached behind him, grabbing both your bag and skirt. You grabbed the black tutu and put it on first, then riffled through your bag to find your shoes, which you put on once you found them. Connor grabbed your bag and put it back behind him once you walked over to the barre.

He watched as you did your releve warm up at the barre (sousou, echappe, sousou, retire). It was by far one of your favorite exercises to do. One of the girls from the costume department came over and gave you the black-feathered wings you would wear for rehearsals. You thanked them and walked to an open spot to practice some turns. Your teacher motioned for you to get in position, and the music you were dancing to turned on. When your cue came you started, and danced the best you could.

Connor was mesmerized; he’s never seen someone move so gracefully. You put so much emotion and passion into the part, that he couldn’t help but smile and feel waves of pride wash over him. He knew that you worked hard to be where you were; he never really knew what dance meant to you. But seeing you now, he couldn’t help but be proud. You nailed every leap and turn, and portrayed the character so well. By the time you ended he couldn’t help but stand and start clapping.

The dance tired you out a bit, but seeing Connors reaction made it worth it. You blushed and gave him a little bow before running off so the next group could start. He ran up to you and wrapped his arms around you, lifting you off the ground a bit. You greatly received and returned the hug, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“That was absolutely amazing. Just wow,” He whispered to you. Getting an idea, you went up on pointe and kissed him. When you pulled away you rested your forehead on his. “Those shoes make kissing you so much easier,” You laughed at this, right as you heard a click. You rolled down onto flat, and you both turned your heads to see your friend with her phone out.

“What? I saw a cute moment and took the opportunity,” She said as she held her hands up. “Don’t worry I’ll send it to you.” You both nodded and she walked off. Looking at the clock you realized you only had ten minutes of class left. You told Connor and he went back to sit down as you finished.

After class you changed into normal clothes and went over the Connor. He grabbed your hand and you both started walking home. “Did you want to talk about what happened earlier?” You asked, referring to why he came in the first place.

“Nah, it’s not important, my ballerina,” You smiled at the new nickname.

“Y’know, you could always join a dance class,” You told him, hoping he’d at least consider it.

He let a small laugh, “I’ll leave the dancing to you.”


	3. Two Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit of a suicide trigger

We had been in the car for over an hour. Connor was driving, one hand on the wheel the other on holding yours. You didn’t know where you were going, but he did. The only noise was the radio on low, and the tires hitting the road. Where ever you were going had an affect on Connor. He didn’t say much as you both got in the car, just that he wanted to show you something. Looking at him, you could tell he was conflicted.

After finally pulling into a neighborhood, did you realize your surroundings. You were in his hometown. He had only brought you here a handful of times, since he didn’t have the best relationship with is family. But you knew he was working on it, and you were proud he was trying. Eventually he pulled the car up to a park. Something was wrong. His face was screwed into a concentrated stare, and the hand holding yours tightened its grip.

“Con,” he turned his face to you, unshed tears lining his bottom lash line, “Honey, what’s wrong?” He shook his head, let go of your hand, and got out of the car. You followed closely behind, careful not to over step any unspoken boundaries. After walking for another five minutes he stopped at a tree. How he knew where to stop was a mystery, seeing that it was close to ten at night.

“This is where it happened,” He paused, and in the moonlight you could see tears rolling down his cheeks. “This is where I,” He coughed, trying to ignore the tears, “This is where I overdosed.” At the end of his sentence his voice broke, and that caused your heart to break. He had indirectly brought this up once or twice, but this was the first time he spoke about it so openly.

Slowly you walked up to him, and slipped your hand into his, not wanting to overwhelm him. He squeezed your hand and slowly turned to you, “Today marks the two-year anniversary. And I-I,” A fresh set of tears started to build.

“And you didn’t want to be alone. I’m right here for you,” You told him, with a reassuring smile.

Eventually you both ended up sitting against one of the trees, him in your arms with his head on your chest. In the past hour he slowly told you about what happened, and what led up to it. The whole time you listened and gently ran your fingers through his hair.

“I’m so sorry you went through that,” you grabbed his face in your hands, “But I’m so proud of you, and how far you have come.” With that you gently kissed his forehead. The last think you heard before he fell asleep was a quiet ‘thank you’.


End file.
